


Bite me, please

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 100 years of pining gets its release, Biting, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Porn with Feelings, demanding bottom, making sure g'raha gets the fuck he deserves, mild body horror, pseudo choking, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: G'raha Tia has had a century to imagine being fucked by his biggest inspiration.





	Bite me, please

**Author's Note:**

> The bed in the Ocular makes an appearance. This is 1/3 dedicated to Lyra/Draiocht for her delicious requests, 1/3 to G'raha because he deserves everything he wants and 1/3 to myself, for my own shameless self-indulgence. Hopefully you will enjoy it as well. B)
> 
> ...And yes, I have noticed my wol/g'raha fics increase in rating each fic. :3c

The Ocular was empty when G’yozah stepped through the portal. He was back from another update to Tataru, having told her about their endeavours into the Empty. And again he had a long list of messages to relay to the Scions. None of which were for the one he himself was the most eager to see.

Naturally assuming G’raha was out working, he may have even missed the slightly ajar door, was it not for the cleverly placed staff, resting against the wall next to it.

G’raha would never leave the tower without his staff, nor would he leave that door open.

Suddenly worried, he rushed the few steps to the door, but stopped when he reached it. He couldn’t just rush in, could he? But what if—

”G’raha, are you there?,” he asked, fingers closing around the edge of the door. The response was oddly quiet, a little shaky, but definitely G’raha.

”Yeah.”

”Can I come in?”

There was a moment of silence, and G’yozah shifted his ears nervously, feeling like something was definitely a little off. And then G’raha responded again.

”Please.”

G’yozah pulled the door more open and slid inside, instantly noting G’raha’s robe strewn on the floor. But— the floor wasn’t covered in books anymore, now they were piled up high along the walls. Instead, the main space of the floor was taken up by a large, soft looking, wooden bed. And on it, on his knees and looking up through his fringe, was a completely naked G'raha Tia.

_Well._

***

He felt G'yozah's eyes on him the moment the door swung open, though they didn’t seem to settle until after a glance around the room. G’raha’s skin prickled, and his cheeks burned, but despite the embarrassment he was determined. He wanted this so much, he just needed to—

”You got a bed, I see,” was the first thing G’yozah said, and the tone was playful. He’d stopped in front of it, one hand resting on his waist, that relaxed pose that made his hair hang to one side in that way G’raha loved.

”Yeah,” G’raha said, voice shakier than he had hoped for, but meeting G’yozah’s eyes. They were almost sparkling.

”And quite keen to test it?”

G’raha let his eyes drop, hands grabbing onto the bedsheet in front of him.

”Yes.”

A soft chuckle, the sound of footsteps, and then G’yozah’s hand was on his cheek, stroking back through his hair and coaxing his head backwards only to lean in and kiss him.

G'yozah's lips were warm and soft and G'raha latched on to them eagerly, trying to communicate what he wanted through his lips, his tongue. In the way he leaned into G'yozah's hand, craving more of its touch. And when G'yozah finally pulled back, he tried to follow, make him stay, just a little longer.

At least his hand stayed. G'raha sighed softly.

"Raha," G'yozah's voice spoke, and G'raha's heart skipped a beat. ”What do you want?”

He felt heat spread on his cheeks, opening his mouth to speak all the words he’d prepared, but let it close again. His cheeks were burning and he was so _aware_ of his entire body, how naked it was compared to G’yozah’s fully dressed one and how— vulnerable he was.

He looked up, and G’yozah was smiling at him, his teeth lightly biting his top lip and his eyes sparkling. It’d be okay.

”For you to— fuck me," he said, and his voice only cracked a little towards the end. G'yozah's hand slid down his neck, fingers resting on the sliver of skin that remained there.

"Mm, we did agree on that," G'yozah said, lips curling into a wider smile as his head tilted to the side.

"Yes but— _hard_, Please.” He kept his eyes locked to G'yozah's, even as his cheeks burned and his left ear twitched nervously. G'yozah raised an eyebrow, his smile pulling into a smirk, but his eyes never left G'raha's either.

"Hard, how?," he asked, voice almost a purr, and G'raha had to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling dry. G'yozah was teasing him, fishing for words he knew G'raha would hesitate saying. Pushing him to do it, to— To let G'yozah know how he wanted it. As if to encourage G'raha be selfish.

And maybe, it was okay for him to be.

"From behind," he admitted, hands squeezed tight around bed sheet he had grabbed onto. "Hard."

G'yozah grinned then, ears twitching. "Good taste," he commented as his hand left G'raha's skin and G'raha felt like his entire body was blushing.

He watched as G'yozah stepped away, already missing the little touch he'd been given. Watched him as unstrapped the long and intricate rapier from his hip, and carefully leaned it against the wall, hanging the crystal medium off the handguard. And then the clothes started coming off again.

He was dressed more comfortably this time, in the same red, embroidered gown that he'd worn when he first arrived in the First, and G'raha saw him again after so many long years. It suited him, it made him look soft. And then the gown fell off, revealing the thin, white shirt he wore underneath. It showed off his arms, and the neckhole was wide enough to show his collarbone and quite muscular shoulders well. G’raha eyes followed along the contrast between white linen and tan skin, over the black leather necklace, always there.

”Do you like watching me undress?,” G’yozah asked then, looking back at G’raha, still frozen in the same position.

”Yes,” he admitted, licking his dry lips. G’yozah pulled the shirt over his head, stretching almost unnecessarily, showing off his body.

”And how many times have you watched me do that from the crystal window out there?,” he asked, nodding in the direction of the main Ocular hall, his hair flipping to the side a little, showing more of his neck.

G’raha swallowed, his face again burning with what felt like the intensity of a whole sun.

”Some… _many_ times,” he admitted, correcting his first choice of word. G’yozah’s bright gaze was intense, and G’raha had to use all his willpower not to close his eyes or look away.

”You’re very honest today,” G’yozah commented, a small smirk pulling on his lips again before finally averting his gaze. G’raha took a deep, quick breath, before letting his eyes follow G’yozah’s hands to his trousers.

”No concealment, remember?,” he whispered.

G’yozah laughed, warm and bright, and G’raha’s heart swelled in his chest.

”No concealment.” Though there was so much more meaning to those words, they also coincided with G’yozah pushing his trousers down his hips and stepping out of them. Maybe in another time, G’raha would have laughed, but he was finding it hard to breathe, wanting, _needing_ G’yozah to touch him again. _Now._

His trousers gone, only his smallclothes remaining, G’raha watched him reach up behind his neck. The necklace came open, and G’raha wondered why, he’d never taken off accessories before. G’raha liked it on him, he should keep it— And then within a moment G’yozah had stepped closer, reaching out, and the necklace was closing around his own neck.

He swallowed, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Just another moment, and G’yozah’s fingers left his skin, the small weight of the leather necklace now resting against it.

”It suits you,” G’yozah said, and if G’raha could get any redder he would have. G’yozah’s necklace, on him, on G’raha— it tingled in every spot it touched, skin or crystal.

And when G’yozah’s fingers curled around the front of it, pulling him up and kissing him _hard_. G’raha gasped into it, hands finally leaving the bedsheets for G’yozah’s chest. The way the necklace was tight around his neck, locking him in place, the way G’yozah’s teeth would scrape his lips, pulling on them, the way his tongue would— He moaned into G’yozah’s mouth, the feeling almost overwhelming but so exactly what he’d wanted he felt like he was _melting_.

G'raha slowly opened his eyes as G'yozah pulled back, abandoning his lips. His heart was beating so fast, and his breath came in short, uncontrolled pants. G'yozah watched him for just a moment — though it felt like a small eternity — and then a warm grin spread over his face, joining the flush on his cheeks.

G'raha's eyes wandered over G'yozah's face, his smiling lips, swollen and wet, over the markings on his cheeks, on his nose, by his eyes. His bright, bright, almost orange, eyes, fixed on G'raha, making him shiver. So intense, yet so… _gentle_.

”On your knees, then,” G’yozah said finally, voice warm but the tone leaving no doubt that it was an order. Another shiver went up G’raha’s spine as he nodded slowly. And then the pull around his neck disappeared as G’yozah finally let go.

Doing as he’d been told, he turned around, shuffling higher onto the bed on his knees. He was already so hard simply the movement made him have to bite back a small groan. Though this was exactly what he’d asked for, what he wanted, it was still embarrassing. Made him ashamed. Though somehow he was blessed enough to know that G’yozah would never judge him. It was telling himself that exactly that had garnered him the courage to push.

Even so, burying his face in a pillow as he arched his back and raised his hips, felt like a relief. The fabric was cool against his warm face. He curled his tail up, so it rested against his back, and spread his knees a little more. So exposed. He couldn't be sure if G'yozah was watching him, but how he hoped he was, how he hoped he liked it, how he hoped this wasn't just for him.

The bed dipped, where G'yozah must have stepped onto it, and then there was a warm hand on the small of his back.

"You really want this, huh," he said, and his palm stroked down G'raha's back. Humming and nodding through the shivers was all G'raha could do. He really, _really_ wanted it.

"Understood," G'yozah said, a chuckle in his voice, and the hands travelled back down his spine, just to the base of his tail, thumb sliding under if and making G'raha's breath hitch. "Hard shouldn't hurt either, so be patient, okay?" G'raha nodded again, raising his hips further, chasing more of G'yozah's touch.

Another soft chuckle, and as nails scratched the base of his tail, making it _curl_, G'yozah's thumb slipped lower, stopping right before reaching his opening. G'raha took a long, shaky breath, as he waited for more. And then, G'yozah's hand disappeared.

Shuffles, light noises, and G’raha twitched his ears, realising what G’yozah was doing. And then the hand was back, cold and slick, and G’raha nearly whined. G’yozah’s other hand landed back on the base of his tail, thumb encircling it, almost as if to hold it up, and then those wet, cold fingers finally slid lower.

”Turn your face to the side, I want to see it,” he said, and G’raha hesitated only for the shortest of moments before doing as asked, turning his body a little in the process, to look over his own shoulder.

G’yozah was still smiling, but his eyes so bright they might as well have been on fire. And as G’raha held his gaze, he felt the lightest of pressure against his entrance, and then G’yozah’s finger slid in. His eyes fell closed, fingers grabbing the bed sheets next to his head.

_Of course_ it felt different when it was not his own fingers, _of course_ G’yozah’s fingers would feel so much _more_ even from such a small— _deeper, _then out again and _another_. G’raha let out a loud gasp.

”Too fast?,” G’yozah asked, and G’raha quickly shook his head as best he could. ”No, more,” he mumbled, pushing his hips backwards. ”Please.”

G’yozah laughed again, one of those entirely warm, happy laughs that G’raha _loved_. And this time it was like he could feel it inside him too, like, G’yozah’s fingers brought the laugh with them. ”Since you ask so nicely,” G’yozah’s voice came, and G’raha could hear the smirk even though his eyes were again closed. So when the fingers withdrew a little, he happily anticipated the third. It stretched him more, and only now was there a slight twinge of discomfort, as the second row of knuckles pushed inside. He bit his lip, holding back a whimper, until those fingers turned around inside him and _curled_. The whimper became a moan. And many more, as G'yozah moved his fingers more, sending waves of strong sensation through G'raha.

Scratches by his tail again, going up his back until fingers were trailing the edge of crystal again. Then back down, nails dragging his skin, making him shudder. A fourth finger joined the ones inside him, slowly pushing in and— it did hurt a little, but, it was _good_, it was fine. All he wanted was all of G'yozah inside him, and as soon as possible. And _hard_.

Hands gripping the bed sheets, breaths coming in quick, uneven pants, he lifted himself up a little, enough to turn his head and look over his shoulder. He must have looked as scattered as he felt, if G'yozah's face was anything to go by. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and his eyes so— _dark_ and locked on G'raha. It made him feel warm, made nerves he didn't know he still had tingle. Keeping eye contact, he whispered, between two quick breaths. "Please."

G'yozah nodded, then smirked, and G’raha’s hands nearly gave in at the wave of pleasure as G’yozah pushed his fingers just right, before withdrawing them, leaving G’raha feeling empty and panting.

And when G'yozah nodded, shuffling to remove his own smallclothes and prepare, G'raha took the chance to adjust himself a little. Adjust his head on the pillow, shuffle his knees to a better position, just breathe, slowly, in, out.

It was— It was really happening. The times he’d played with the thought, played with himself, wishing it was G’yozah. The times fingers had not felt like enough. The times he’d doubted if he’d ever reach the Warrior of Light, the times he’d wondered why the man would ever look at him. The times he’d hoped, that maybe, maybe he would.

Those hopes had been realised, G’yozah was giving him love, so much love. Love and— now even his most selfish desires. Shame and embarrassment was still mingled so tightly with the want, but his entire body was shivering in anticipation.

He wanted G’yozah to take him completely, so bad. To be entirely his. And hard, so it’d make every finger, every make-shift inanimate object he’d ever tried, feel like nothing. So he’d feel it all the way to his bones, through his entire body. All that was left of it. Even through the crystal.

He gasped as G’yozah’s hand suddenly stroked up the inside of his thigh, fingers trailing higher, just avoiding touching him before sliding up between his cheeks, making his breath hitch again. He felt G’yozah’s palm spread him, and as his hips rested against G’raha, he found it impossible to breathe.

”Tell me if it hurts.”

G’raha nodded and let out a shaky ”yes,” unsure if he’d care, unsure if he didn’t _want_ it to hurt.

And then G’yozah’s head was pushing against his entrance and his hands clenched around the bedsheets again, as he shifted his hips, relaxing his muscles as much as possible. G’yozah’s hand moved up, sliding across his skin to the base of his tail again, nails scratching in that way that made his knees weak, almost as if to distract him— He gasped loudly as G’yozah pushed in, stretching him, more than his fingers had before, and it did hurt. A sharp, almost burning sensation, and he gritted his teeth, not letting it show. Then just as quickly, the pain gave way to the much more pleasurable feeling of G'yozah quickly sinking in deeper, all in one go. Filling him up, putting pressure on all his insides and making him unable to focus on _anything else_.

He let out another loud gasp, turning into a moan, as G'yozah's hips hit him, making it clear he was fully inside. G'raha's knees were shaking just from the feeling, and he felt like he could cry as he took long, slow breaths, just waiting for G'yozah to move. This was incredible, it was—

G'yozah's hand stroked up his back, palm heavy on his skin, then down his side as G'yozah leaned down over him, putting part of his weight onto G'raha. It changed the angle of him inside, and G'raha gasped again, ears falling fully back. He felt G'yozah's head rest between his shoulder blades, even through the crystal, so _aware_ was he of every ilm of contact.

"Is this okay?," G'yozah mumbled, voice sounding oddly rough, yet so close to G'raha's ears it sent shivers down his spine. He gasped a yes in response, eyes squeezed closed, just wanting to _feel_ everything. He felt G'yozah take a few long, shaky breaths, and pushed his hips up, wanting him to _move_.

G'yozah chuckled softly, the sound cracking a little, and then he whispered "okay, okay".

He felt a little of G'yozah's weight leave his back as he adjusted his position, resting more on the hand next to G'raha's shoulder. He'd miss that weight, if it wasn't for the movement it led to. G'yozah pulled out, almost all the way, only to thrust back in right again, much faster than before. G'raha's gasp was more like a shout, his entire body feeling weak from the powerful sensation. And that was going to— It would _continue_.

Constant gasps, pants, almost _whines_, made it out his lips as G'yozah continued moving, hard, deep thrusts making him shudder. It was almost overwhelming, almost too much, yet so entirely perfect. He squeezed his muscles, arching his back even more, anything to make G'yozah want even more. G'yozah let out a groan, and his forehead landed on G'raha's shoulder again. It was perfect, how easily he could reach over all of G'raha, being so much taller. Perfect how he could enclose G'raha under him, some of his weight on his back, hand holding him up just by G'raha's shoulder, head right there, so close, so close he could—

"Bite me," G'raha groaned as they kept moving. "Please."

A gasp, another thrust sending yet another wave of pleasure through him, and then he felt G’yozah adjust his weight again. And then a hand was grasping the necklace around his neck, pulling it tight and higher, forcing his head to just barely lift off the pillow and exposing more of his skin. With all the crystal, it would do nothing to his breathing, but the feeling sent sparks through him, that were only intensified when he felt, first G'yozah's lips, then teeth against that remaining patch of skin, just under his braid.

His teeth were sharp, and G'raha could feel that he didn't hold back in the force of the bite. Even if his skin did not break— there would be a bruise, he was sure. Again, all he could do was moan, as his entire body felt like jelly. He forced his right hand up from the bedsheets, over his shoulder and to grab onto G'yozah, his hair, anything, to keep him in place, even as he kept thrusting. To make sure he would not stop biting. His skin was stinging, and maybe G'yozah's teeth did pierce it a little, as suddenly a warm tongue was soothing it instead.

"More, please," he whispered, voice cracking.

"I can't touch you like this," G'yozah mumbled, breaths heavy and thrusts so uneven now.

"I don't care, just— later is fine, just, please—"

He felt G'yozah's sharp, but long, intake of breath against his wet skin, and then those lips moved just a little to the side as he turned his head, before the sharp sensation, making him gasp and spasm, hit again.

That he could still feel so strongly, that G'yozah could make him feel this way—

The pressure around his neck from the necklace being pulled on became stronger, and he let himself be pulled up, a "what," coming out mostly like a croak. G'yozah pushed himself up onto his knees, dragging G'raha along, and then finally, when they were almost upright, the pressure around his neck gave way, as G'yozah’s arm wrapped around his chest instead. G'raha let his head fall to the side, breaths so short and shallow, so uneven, as the new position made G'yozah sink even deeper, put even more pressure on his most sensitive spots. His mouth was just hanging open now, a constant stream of small whines and moans escaping it as G'yozah's hips kept pushing up.

Teeth let go again, only to sink into his skin again, just another ilm to the side, still overlapping the previous bite, and G'raha nearly shouted, nails digging into G'yozah's scalp. Then G'yozah's other hand slid down his chest, over the tendril of crystal circling his waist, clawing at the edge of it before sliding further down, down to where G'raha felt harder than he'd ever been before, so close to the bursting point without even being touched.

He was filled by G'yozah, surrounded by G'yozah, bitten by G'yozah, all his senses felt nothing but G'yozah, and when G'yozah's hand wrapped tightly around him and G'yozah's teeth left his skin for just long enough to whisper a soft "Raha…," he felt tears well up in his eyes from the overwhelming sense of _right_ that filled him. Like it truly hit him then, like a wave the size of a calamity, how much love he was being given.

G'yozah's tongue licked the sore, stinging spot his teeth had just left, and G'raha's entire body shivered. G'yozah's hand was following their uneven movements and _squeezing_ him, and when those teeth sank down once again, in the same, already damaged spot, just as G’yozah thrust in again, G’raha’s loud gasp became a sob. With tears falling down his cheeks, he clung to G’yozah with all his power as his orgasm hit him.

G’yozah kept stroking him, kept moving, kept biting, as the powerful waves of pleasure went through him. He heard G’yozah groan loudly, so close to his ears, and as his own salty tears reached his quietly gasping open mouth, he felt G’yozah bite even harder, pulling a weak shout from G’raha’s lips, as his hips shook as he came deep inside G’raha.

The teeth let go, and a sweaty, cool forehead rested against him instead, G’yozah’s breath loud and laboured against his neck. G’raha was still shuddering, and G’yozah’s hands were still tight around him, keeping him in place, keeping G’yozah buried inside him. He let his head fall back now, to rest on G’yozah’s shoulder, and just breathed, slowly, in—out, in—out, his body still overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Just a moment, just breathing, just _being_, still connected.

Then G’yozah finally shifted, a muttered, broken ”_fuck_” sounding behind him, and G’raha chuckled through the tears. Laughed, because he was _happy_.

A whispered ”come on”, and he was gently being pushed back down and turned, G’yozah slipping out of him in the process, making him gasp again. But within instants, G’yozah was there next to him, pulling him close, one hand settling in his hair.

He breathed, long deep breaths, taking in the scent of G’yozah, the smell of their sweat and _sex_ mixing with it. Felt the almost sticky bedsheets under them, G’yozah’s hot body against his, even the vague warmth against his crystal parts. It all felt perfect.

”Fuck that was hot,” G’yozah mumbled, and G’raha smiled. ”You’re hot,” he continued, this time making G’raha laugh softly.

”Are you— okay, though?,” the concern was clear in G’yozah’s voice, and he shifted a little, probably enough to see G’raha’s face.

”I am.”

”You were crying.”

G’raha shuffled closer, and nuzzled his face into G’yozah’s neck.

”Those were tears of happiness.”

A soft chuckle, and a hand stroked his hair, then his ear. ”That good?”

He felt himself blush, but he would be honest.

”I had— hoped for it for a long time.”

”You’re kinkier than I thought,” G’yozah responded, and the smirk was obvious in his voice. G’raha smiled against his skin.

”Or maybe I have simply had a century to imagine.”

”A— you… _the whole time_?”

”You’re everything to me, G’yozah.”

”Yeah— I mean, I— I know. But— Did you spend a century thinking of me fucking you like that and you didn’t tell me until now?!”

G’raha’s sigh was dramatic, and the laughter gave it away as fake, even as he reached up to playfully slap G’yozah’s head.

”I would like to point out that I was quite preoccupied with other things too, like, preparing for you to be able to save two worlds. And protecting people here. I’ve not just been— thinking of sex.”

”But you did some.”

G’raha groaned before smiling into G’yozah’s skin again. ”Yeah. I did.”

”So,” G’yozah started, and his fingers were carding through the hair by his braid now, loosening it. ”I guess that means we have 100 years of fantasies to go through, huh. We’ll be busy. Good thing you got the bed.”

”Lyna was ecstatic, you know. She wants to buy you a drink.”

G’yozah hummed. ”Maybe later, I’m not planning on untangling myself from you anytime soon.”

G’raha smiled happily, fingers clinging to G’yozah’s skin, making sure he’d stick to those words. He was sticky, sweaty and exhausted and his whole body ached. But he never wanted to move.

”Though, you might wanna wear your hair down when we do.”

G’raha blushed, one hand going to the back of his neck, feeling the raised bite marks and biting back a whine at the pain of touching the sensitive skin.

”It was worth it,” he mumbled, and G’yozah laughed, his warm body vibrating around G’raha’s.

It was more than worth it.


End file.
